Venom!
by Able02
Summary: Robin is in charge of Gotham while Batman is in Metropolis. Inevitably, a crime alert goes off and the boy wonder races off to handle it. Possible second chapter, Disclaimer on profile.


I barely held back a groan as the thick bit of silicone moved around inside me. I still had twenty minutes on my workout and knew it wouldn't be the last time I reminded of its existence. I tucked into a roll and sprang for the uneven bars. I swung between them effortlessly making sure to keep my breathing even and under control. I launched from the lower bar and grabbed one of the areal silk ribbons and climbed half way to the high ceiling. I twisted and tangled myself in the soft material loving the way it caressed my heated skin. I was only wearing the small shorts of my uniform so there was plenty to caress. It would only take seconds to don the tunic, cape and the utility belt so I could be battle ready if anything happened. The only issue would be the large plug I had inserted into my rectum. I usually wore one during training but I'd never worn one during a mission.

I spun myself into one of the ribbons and slid down to the floor. I was hot and sweaty and in need of a shower. As the warm water cascaded over my skin I ran my hands my body and brought my left hand between my legs. Gingerly I pressed on the flared end of the plug. I groaned as my prostate was stimulated. My cock was hard and I really needed to cum. But I couldn't. I only allowed myself release on Saturday nights and even then only when I could take the nine inch long four inch thick dildo that I'd fashioned onto a fucking apparatus. The time limit was always ten minutes before I could even think about touching my cock. The goal was to experience an anal orgasm. It hadn't happened yet, but I wouldn't give up. Just a few more hours until I could try again.

I'd just gotten dressed and headed for the Batcave when the crime alert sounded. I checked my comm and saw that it was Bane. It would take two minute to get the plug out without hurting myself and with Bane, time was of the essence. Batman was in Metropolis with Superman and there was no way I could call him back or even if I could there was now way he could get here in time. I'd just have to deal. Mounting the R-cycle , I was on my way. Honestly I was surprised that Bane was active. Last I'd known he was in Bellereve. What was he doing attacking Axis chemicals? Probably trying to make more Venom. I had to stop him before he could.

I arrived at the plant in no time, taking the tunnels that were spread under the city. Stealth was my only option here seeing as Bane had strength to match the man of steel. I watched quietly as Bane mixed chemicals, trying to memorize them and if possible counteract them later. No good ever came of modded Venom. When I'd seen enough I dropped onto Bane's back and severed the tubes that connected Bane to his supply tanks. That was usually the easiest way to take him down. Not today apparently. A large hand wrapped around me and I found myself against a wall. I grunted as all my air was forced out of my body.

"Well if it isn't the little bird. The big bad Bat not here to save you today?"

I reached into my belt and took out three smoke pellets. Throwing them into Bane's face I twisted harshly. It wasn't enough. Bane pulled me back and tossed me into some equipment. Everything hurt and I was sure my spine was injured. Dazed I pulled myself to my feet. I almost missed something falling into the fresh Venom as Bane stalked towards me. "Not so tough without your drugs eh Bane? I barely even felt that!"

I sprang out of the way as he rushed me. Probably not a good idea to wave a red flag in front of a bull but when the bull had a genius level IQ, the best way to go was to get him too riled up to think. The hard part was keeping out of his way until you found a way to subdue him without being introduced to your innards. I taunted and danced around until Bane was looking winded before drawing my staff and getting a few shots in. I was actually feeling pretty confident. Until has hand slammed into the side of my head. Again there was pain and disorientation but this time when I got my wits about me, I saw bane drinking down the Venom. Well I was screwed. I tapped the buckle of my utility belt and hoped that Batman wasn't too busy. Still it would be at least two hours before Batman would arrive on the scene. Just enough time to scrape me off the concrete.

I was actually surprised when Bane didn't rush me immediately. I then remembered the chemical I saw fall in and wondered what adverse effect it might have on the Juiced Villain. Moving cautiously, I approached venom, Birdrangs in hand and at the ready. Without a steady supply the charge wouldn't last long so if I could keep out pacing Bane I might just make it another day. I could faintly hear Bane murmuring something and wasn't sure that he was aware I even existed. I was about a foot away and his unfocused eyes were on his hands. My entire body was tensed ready to move if need be, but I really didn't think that Bane was a danger to anyone. I was wrong.

I didn't have anytime to react. My only warning was Bane's eyes locking on to me before my arms were caught and held out to the sides, dangerously close to being ripped off. I groaned slightly as our eyes locked. I was surprised to see confusion instead of crazed hatred. Swallowing hard, I waited. Wondering what would happen next. "Wha…?"

I blinked. Obviously Bane didn't know what was going on any more than I did. "Bane?" I said soothingly hoping to calm him and buy myself some time to figure out my next move. I didn't thinking kicking him would help. "Are you ok?"

"I need…!" He was adamant but still disoriented. "I NEED!"

"What Bane? What do you need?" I asked as his hold relaxed. He was still holding my too tightly for me to ever get free but he wouldn't be ripping me in half any time soon… I hoped. "Tell me what you need and I can help you."

Bane grabbed my arms in one of his large hands and tore off my shorts. I was sure I'd have a speedo shaped bruise by tomorrow. If I lived that long. So much for the special Kevlar. I was reminded of the invader when Bane's finger grazed it. I groaned and trembled as I was stimulated again. I cursed my body as it began to respond. "I need you." Band intoned jamming the plug deeper into my body.

My cock jumped to full life and I found myself pushing back. There was no reason I should be acting like this. I was in a dangerous situation and I knew better than to think with my cock. Especially with a Villain that could tear me like rice paper. Still though as Bane curiously manipulated the plug I became hotter and hotter and was craving release. Moans and whimpers were slipping from my mouth and I could smell sex over the heavy chemical odor that permeated the structure. My eyes were glued to Bane's crotch and I NEEDED to touch what was there. Hesitantly, I reached out a foot and my still booted toe gently brushed against a hard bulge. Probably knowing I didn't intend to hurt him, Bane moved me slightly closer, his hand still manipulating the plug with though erasing motions as I was able to run my foot up and down his cock. It wasn't enough. I couldn't feel the heat through my boot and I couldn't just kick them off. I looked Bane it the eye which took a second because he was fascinated with my dripping cock. "Put me down Bane. Put me down and I can help you with what you need."

What WE needed. I was feeling so very hot and I wanted his cock badly. Bane set me on my feet and released my hands. I was on his cock immediately running my hands over the steel hard flesh and moaning as Bane's heat seeped into me. Bane was enjoying it as well if his moans were any indicator. I yanked his pants down and gasped at the sheer size of it. It was much bigger than even my largest dildo. At least a foot long and maybe half as big around. It was physically impossible. But then again all of Bane was impossibly large. Maybe Venom enhanced everything? It didn't matter, as Bane's scent flooded my nostrils I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the slit sucking gently like a nursing baby. There was no way I could get the thing into my mouth it was just too thick. But I could still taste his cum. And every drop ignited a burning desire for more.

Bane allowed this for what would never have been long enough before he pulled me off and tossed me onto my stomach. I felt pressure at my asshole as Bane tried to push into me and shifted my hips so that he missed his mark. This annoyed Bane as he growled and re-aimed his cock and tried again. I shifted my hips and he missed. I only had a second to think. If my desire was this high, bane had to be losing his mind. He wouldn't take being denied long and there was no way out of this. Even if I hadn't wanted so badly it would happen anyway. My only choice in the matter was whether or not I ended up with an anal plug forced into my stomach the back way or not. Reaching behind myself I slowly stroked Bane's cock to hopefully calm him down a bit. It seemed to work as he stopped trying to force his way into my colon. When I thought he would wait long enough I began removing the plug.

No sooner than it was out did Bane grab my hips and pull me back. I pushed back against him and screamed as half of his cock was jammed into my entirely too small body. Whatever had been effecting me was gone now and I was in pain. There was no way I would survive this. I'd die from the pain alone. I clawed the floor trying to pull myself off the invader but Bane was having none of it as he held me in place and began thrusting. I just kept screaming and trying to get away as Bane rearranged my insides to turn me into his personal cock sleeve. It was minutes of agony until either my body got used to it or I went onto some sort of shock. The pain began to subside and I was starting to feel good again. My cock was swinging below me, having gone limp from the pain and was splattering my thighs with my earlier excitement.

I found myself meeting Bane's thrusts and begging him to move faster. Bane didn't need any encouragement as he began to really force his cock into me. I was bouncing on a flag pole and loving every moment of it. The empty warehouse was filled with the sounds of our bodies meeting and our cries of passion as I reached my first orgasm. My cock was still only half hard and yet my muscles were contracting and forcing cum out of my piss slit. Still bane continued extending my orgasm and keeping me aroused as my prostate was abused further. The world was hazy and I was sure I was barely holding on to consciousness but I didn't want to miss a single second. My first anal orgasm! It was shameful but it was the best feeling I'd ever had. Bane growled as my muscle spasms stopped milking his cock and gave me a series harsh thrusts as punishment. All of which I happily accepted and begged for more as he continued an impossibly steady pace. My cock had finally found it's full mass and was slapping against my stomach. I could feel another orgasm building though my last one was less than a minute ago. "Bane? Bane please fuck me faster! I need you to fuck me faster! You need it right? You need to cum in me!? Do it! Please Please please cum in me!" I begged.

My please fell on deaf ears as Bane kept his pace. It wasn't by any means slow. I just needed more. I came again, tears springing to my eyes at the sheer force of it. I would die from this I would defiantly die from this. I lost count about my fifth orgasm and my arms had grown too weak to hold me up. So I lay there my balls aching as Bane held my hips aloft and fucked my abused ass like a metronome. I whimpered when Bane's pace actually became rougher. I knew he was about to cum, and honestly didn't know if I wanted him to. It would be over once he did and I wasn't sure I wanted to be. It was so blissful to just have him fuck my ass without thinking about anything. But all good things I suppose.

With one last thrust, Bane flooded my ass with so much cum that I was sure I'd be burping it up for days. Surprisingly, as Bane flooded my colon with cum I wanted more. It was like his cum was an aphrodisiac. My body however was entirely too exhausted to do anything but take the load as the super villain filled me and let me fall off his cock. Bane wasn't even breathing hard as he stood and walked around me. I saw him go over to the canister of Venom. There was maybe a third of it left. I really hoped he would drink it down and use me throbbing ass hole again. But he didn't. He brought the canister to my lips and poured until I was forced to swallow or drown. There wasn't a taste but which each mouthful I could feel my body becoming stronger and stronger. When all the venom was gone Bane left me to recover. I wanted to follow him. To get more of his cum. But even bolstered by the Venom, I wasn't capable of it. So I was still laying in a puddle of cum when Superman found me.


End file.
